Help! I'm stuck in another dimension!
by Mochi Mochi Bunny Mochi
Summary: It was just ordinary day when-WAIT! It wasn't an ordinary day at all! Tenma's suddenly sucked in another dimension! But the problem is, he's in a world that isn't ordinary at all! Things like CPUs,Commanders and weird countries exist here! With the help of friends, will he be able to get back? {ACCEPTING OCS!}


**Author's note: Konnichiwa Minna-san~! 100 percent Pink Bubblegum is here again~ With another ridiculous fic! XDD, I was apparently watching different animes, such as Sword Art Online, Hunter x Hunter then I suddenly got this idea~! XDD I couldn't help it XDD...Now,now, don't mind me XDD Care to see the OC form?**

* * *

**OC SUBMISSION FORM**

Name: (Since this is a parallel world thing, you can have an English name or a Japanese name :3)

Age: (Around 11-15)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Personality: (This is how your OC acts, he/she can either be cold or optimistic and cheerful! Also, the way your OC's personality may affect my decision of making your OC a CPU) (A CPU shall be explained later).

**-Appearance-**

Appearance: (This is what your OC looks like, Please also be detailed here also ^_^.)

**-Clothing-**

Normal Clothing: ( This is what your OC wears both in and out of the office, to simplify it, these clothes are the clothes that your OC always wears).

Casual Clothing: ( Don't be confused. This is what your OC wears when he/she is just at home or going out.).

Pajamas: (Don't ask XD).

Formal Clothing: (This is your OC's formal wear).

**-Fun Stuff-**

Likes: (I believe you know this well).

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Strength:

Flaws (or Weakness):

**-Position-**

Country: (You may all choose from the countries below :3)

**-SEGA** - This country is the only country in Hyperdimension known to have 2 CPUs running it, this country is quite known for its prosperity and harmony, although it's also known to be the first victim when it comes to war. (Despite SEGA can be a war zone, can we at least have residents?).

**-Play Station - **This country is very dark, not dark when it comes to personality but appearance. This country seems punkish and has a theme of rock, although, of it's dark appearance the residents are very kind and generous. Play Station also seems to have an alliance with SEGA, making their CPUs quite good friends.

**-Microsoft - **This country seems to be the strongest country among the 4 countries, it's also known for it's victory against war, Microsoft's CPU is also known to be a trouble maker, the exact opposite of Microsoft's residents. Microsoft is also famous for starting wars.

**-Wii - **This country is the most quiet country among the 4 countries, it might also be the weakest. Wii is also a peaceful and quiet country, Wii is considered weak because of it's CPU's disapproval of wars against other countries. The residents themselves are as peaceful and kind as the country.

Position: (Here are the following positions your OC may have in this dimension).

**CPU - **the leader of a certain country, a CPU is chosen by people's choice. ( This is what I'm talking about, I'm currently looking for 4 CPUs, If I find your OC interesting then there's a chance your OC might be CPU :3, Make sure you can cope up with the country's theme and at the same time, make him/her interesting! :3).

**-Commander - **The right-hand of the CPU, he/she controls the platoons and takes over when the CPU is not around. ( This is first come first serve~).

**-Soldier - **Follows the commands of the Commander and CPU. (Guys, we need need lots of these, there's gonna be war in some chapters O.O).

**-Resident - **a person who has no place in the country's government and is just a normal citizen. (FYI, this doesn't mean your OC will have a big part in the story, who knows? I might make him/her the CPU's best friend or something B|).

Weapon: (We might encounter monsters or something! So better prepared~ Also be creative~).

Skills: (You can slash poison or something..something like a hissatsu but with a weapon XDD).

Ability (optional): (Any magical abilites? BUT NO MARY SUES).

**-Other info-**

More information: (Whip up your imagination here~! But make sure that your OC will not become a Mary-Sue -_-").

* * *

**Rules and Guidelines.**

**1.) I accept all OCs that come my way~! As long they're interesting ;).**

**2.) If you still haven't realized, then your OC will be a part of Hyperdimension, the world that Tenma is sucked in.**

**3.) I will not start until I receive SEGA's 2nd CPU (My OC is the first one :3) and Play Station's CPU.**

**4.) No Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus please! TT~TT.**

**5.) Don't be afraid to ask me~! :3**

**Well then, I'll see you all in the next chapter~!**


End file.
